Padre Nuestro
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Y líbralo de todo mal. Drabble, Death!Fic. 8018. -Gekokujou!-


¡Hola amorosos lectores! **_Es Kazu~_**  
Me pregunto si hay alguien más aquí que piense que la palabra más linda del mundo es _angst_.

Como pueden ver, otro drabble de _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_ y **_OchentaDieciocho _**(aunque no muy explícito). Y, otra vez, escrito bajo presión académica. Pero es un capricho, de esos que mientras más avanzas y escribes; más amor les vas cogiendo. Y finalmente~ acabas amando el resultado.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi soterrado, _angst _(o intento de narración dramática, porque es lo único que me sale natural). Influencias _Católico Apostólicas Romanas _de mi madre y, como mencioné en el resumen, _Death!Fic_. Publicado celebrando que el 23 de Noviembre cumpliré dos años escribiendo :D

* * *

**Padre Nuestro.**

Kyôya cogió el móvil, sin importarle realmente si acabaría manchándolo con la misma sangre que teñía sus manos y lo puso junto a su oído.

Al otro lado de la línea, Yamamoto sonrió. _Está vivo. Respira_, pensó._ No hay de qué preocuparse._ Entonces, colgó y Hibari guardó el teléfono en su saco, sin cambiar de expresión. En los pasillos del cuartel enemigo quedaban algunos hervíboros que pedían a gritos ser _mordidos hasta la muerte_ y una imperceptible curvatura se dibujó en sus labios. Las tonfas silvaron en el aire y unas cuantas llamas se extinguieron para siempre. Nada fuera de lo usual.

* * *

_(Si queremos a alguien y no se lo decimos, ¿de qué nos sirve ese amor?)_

* * *

_Uno, dos, tres._ Se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la calma. Que se tardara en tomar la llamada no tenía por qué significar que las cosas no marchaban bien. _Cuatro, cinco, seis pitidos._ El corazón se le encogió en el pecho y apagó su cigarrillo contra el muro.

_Siete _y la voz pregrabada de una mujer, advirtiéndole que el número no se encontraba disponible.

Masculló algo que bien podría haber sido una maldición o una súplica y miró al cielo. Un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de él, llenándole de ese terror paralizante que los últimos diez años de ver a sus amigos morir había impreso a fuego en su piel.

Volvió a discar, con dedos temblorosos, y se apoyó en la pared. Al hacerlo, contempló con mórbida fijeza la sangre seca bajo sus uñas. No, _no conseguía limpiarla del todo (ni nunca podría hacerlo)_ y ese pensamiento le convirtió en hiel la saliva que pasó con dificultad. _Era matar o morir_, como le dijo Kyôya la primera vez que se vio obligado a tomar la vida de otro para salvar su propio pellejo.  
(Y desde entonces, la sangre coagulada jamás había desaparecido de sus manos)

_Era matar o morir._

Una pequeña gota de agua cayó contra su mejilla. _La primera de muchas que vendrían esa noche, _se dijo guiado por el oscuro nubarrón que cobijaba la noche veneciana. Y suspiró, recordando los retazos de una plegaria que, de tanto oírle a sus enemigos, ya conocía de memoria.

_Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli, sia santificato il tuo nome. Venga il tuo regno, sia fatta la tua volontà come in cielo così in terra._

Los segundos y los pitidos le parecieron eternos.

Uno, dos, tres. _Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori._ Cuatro. Cinco, seis, sie—

Al fin, alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea y Yamamoto suspiró aliviado. En una fracción de segundo, quiso decirle el terror del que fue presa y que por un momento, le había imaginado inmóvil y sangrando sobre el campo de batalla. Que puede que a Kyôya le parezca estúpido y se enfade por ello, pero _casi _se vuelve loco pensando en lo peor. Que la próxima vez que se encontraran, le haría el amor mil veces.

_E non ci indurre in tentazione..._

Que, incluso, _había rezado por él. _

Entonces, por primera vez, su rutina secreta se quebró. Su nombre fue susurrado bajito a través del teléfono y Yamamoto se dejó deslizar contra la pared.

_Ma liberaci dal male..._

—¿Re... Reborn?

Y de pronto, comenzó a llover.

_**F**in._  
_Lunes, 08 de Noviembre, 2010 ~ 02:30 a.m. _

* * *

La narración es **demasiado **simple, no me gustó ese pequeño _(gran) _detalle.

Así que... ¿alguien entendió el final? Por favor, hacédmelo saber.  
Y las críticas por el OOC y todos aquellos errores técnicos :3 Y si les ha gustado, también :D

**Muchas gracias** por detenerse a leer :D  
¡Besos!


End file.
